


A Dream Strayed Into Daylight

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: AU Klaine, M/M, god!blaine, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Cupid and Psyche AU. The gods have long since been forgotten but they still tried desperately to hold on to any control they had. When Blaine is sent to punish someone who insults his divine mother he finds himself completely in love with a mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crashing and fit being thrown in the next room didn’t even phase Blaine as he tapped on his iPad. A vase came flying out of his mother’s room and crashed on the floor only to repair itself and float back to its original place. 

“How dare they?” She snarled as she stormed out of the room. 

“I know,” Blaine said slowly, not paying the slightest attention to her. 

“Look!” She waved a hand towards him and he groaned as the now familiar ad flashed onto the screen. 

The young man truly was stunning. He was dressed in a sheer flowy shirt and shiny skin tight pants that stretched deliciously against his thighs as he leaned back against a wall. His clear blue eyes stared at the camera in a smolder that made a shiver run down his spine. The curvy words were what really incensed his mother. 

Aphrodite  
Stronger Than Love

“Stronger than me?” She shrieked hysterically. “Stronger than Aphrodite?”

“That’s what it says,” he scowled as he tried to go back to the page he was on and it stuck. “It’s just a dumb ad.”

Aphrodite’s eyes blazed and the screen shattered under his fingertips. “It’s a statement. It’s not enough that no one worships us any more but now they mock us?”

Scowling, Blaine moved his hand over the iPad so the glass knit itself together. “Well there isn’t a whole lot more you can do.”

Then her eyes lit up with a new level of hysteria and Blaine wished he could run before this got any weirder. For centuries he had been the target of his mother’s raving. In the past she would just strike out at an unexpected group of worshipers but now she only had him. 

“You’re going to punish him,” a wide grin spread across her face.

“Him? The model?” Blaine scoffed, holding up the screen which was once again frozen on the picture. “He’s not even the designer. He had no say in this what so ever. He just showed up and they gave him the outfit.”

“His face is connected to my name,” she snapped. “You’re going to make him fall in love with the most hideous thing imaginable. You’re going to show him that nothing is stronger than me.”

Blaine went stiff. “I don’t do that anymore.”

He used to love traveling and making people fall in love. He loved the connection they had and the way they would look at each other after he pricked them with his arrow. 

Then people started changing. 

Romanticism was a great time for him and Blaine spent almost every single moment among the mortals. As time went by, people became less perceptive to love. Less and less people were looking for the real thing, instead settling for people who were less than what they deserved. 

Now, going out into the mortal world was just sad. He hadn’t gotten the chance to make someone really fall in love in a long, long time. 

The last thing he wanted to do was taint his art for revenge. Love was something precious and magical, not a weapon.

“I really don’t care what you do or don’t do,” she glared. “You’re going to do it because I am your mother and I will it.”

Blaine’s teeth ground together and he stood, walking as fast as he could out of their beautifully modern apartment. The moment he opened the door he saw a flash of blinding light and appeared on a busy sidewalk. 

New York City. Of course. Blaine sighed and looked around the street to try and find his model. The creature his mother made appeared next to him and Blaine flinched at the sight. 

The creatures in their heyday were something else. Minotaurs, sirens and harpies walked around just as often as stray cats or dogs. They had vanished with the times and now Aphrodite had to get a little more creative. The man who appeared was the most hideous thing Blaine had ever seen. A beer gut hung from under his stained tank top, his lumpy skin was covered in moles and warts and his small watery eyes looked almost hungry. 

“Lovely,” Blaine mumbled and continued looking around until he saw him sitting in a coffee shop across the road. He jogged over to the door and stepped in. Invisible to the mortals, Blaine wove through the crowd until he finally got to the model’s table. He took a deep breath and pulled out his bow, ready to strike.

“Kurt!” Someone called out and a short woman rushed past him. 

The young man turned around and Blaine couldn’t breathe. He knew he was beautiful from the picture but in real life he was so beyond anything Blaine had ever seen. His bow lowered, the arrow going slack as he watched Kurt smile and laugh with his friend. 

He couldn’t do it. 

Blaine had seen so many people fall in love but had never once longed for it himself. Now, all he wanted was to spend eternity in that young man’s arms. 

He couldn’t throw away the arrow. It had been enchanted by his mother and she would know if it wasn’t used. With a quick breath, he pricked his own finger and felt an overwhelming warmth as he stared at Kurt. 

This was what love was like. 

He liked it. 

Blaine smiled softly as Kurt laughed, his heart skipping a few beats. This was one thing his mother couldn’t ruin for him. After centuries of being forgotten, he was going to let himself be in love. 

She could never know. 

—

“The deed is done?” He mother pounced on him the moment he stepped into the apartment. She had taken some time to put herself together but her eyes still gleamed with anger. 

“Yup,” he walked in, pushing past her to get to his bedroom. As soon as the door closed he let himself sink to the floor and tried to calm his racing heart. 

He was in love. He was in love so deeply that his bones and skin ached with it. How did mortals go about their lives feeling this way? It was maddening and completely overwhelming. 

With trembling hands, he pulled out his phone and started tapping desperate just to have some connection with the man he loved desperately. 

_To Kurt: This is probably entirely unprofessional but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your latest photoshoot? I’m a reporter with People._

It was a flat out lie but he couldn’t tell Kurt his true name. No one believed in him and his kind anymore. He would be considered completely insane if he said who he was and he wanted to keep Blaine for as long as possible. His phone buzzed in his hand and he jumped. 

_From Kurt: Funny how texting has become so ingrained in society but I guess that’s how the world works. Ask away Mr. Reporter, you’re lucky you found me bored. What’s your name so I can look it up?_

He quickly flipped to the People website and with a quick flicker of magic, a few articles by Blaine Anderson appeared. 

_To Kurt: My name is Blaine Anderson and let me first say that I am a huge fan._


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt hadn’t been giddy in a long, long time. 

He found himself practically diving for the phone every single time it went off, regardless of where he was. Blaine Anderson was quite the reporter. His articles were beautifully written and he had a witty sense of humor that Kurt just adored. 

At first he found himself just enjoying answering the questions, the interview felt more like a conversation between old friends. Slowly, the interview drifted more into just talking and then they spent most of the day just chatting back and forth. 

From Blaine: What are your thoughts on French/Chinese fusion restaurants? Too much?

Kurt laughed and leaned back against the couch cushions. 

From Kurt: Perhaps but I might be okay with something like green tea creme brule? I can get behind any kind of creme brule which is often a detriment to my job. Tell me where in New York you are and maybe we can find a weird fusion restaurant of our own.

Once upon a time Kurt would have been scared to death to flirt with anyone. Then he got to New York and was swept up in the modeling world. He almost didn’t even remember the shy, scared boy he had once been. 

Kurt Hummel knew what he wanted and he went after it. 

From Blaine: I’m afraid I’m out of town for work. Rain check?

He read the text, frowning. This was the fourth time Blaine had shrugged off a date and it was beginning to bother him. For the first time in a long time, Kurt was actually really interested in a guy. Blaine was funny and charming, everything Kurt had ever wanted in a boyfriend. 

From Kurt: When are you going to be in town?

From Blaine: I don’t know. My schedule is crazy. Well, I’m off to bed! Goodnight! :)

From Kurt: Goodnight.

He flopped back on the bed, scowling up at the ceiling. With a sigh, he plugged the phone into the charged and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

Gentle hands brushed against his bare back and he smiled softly. He knew this touch and he knew the warmth that flowed in his stomach.

“Blaine?” He whispered, reaching a hand up to turn on the lamp. 

“No, no,” Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “Leave the light off. You were sleeping.”

“I thought you weren’t coming,” he felt strange, like he was still sleeping. 

“I couldn’t stay away from you,” even though Kurt couldn’t see him he could tell he was smiling. “Tell me about your day.”

“Am I dreaming?” A tinge of…something flickered through his mind. 

“Does it matter?” Blaine laughed.

“No,” Kurt shook as he laughed with him. “Well, I booked a new photoshoot…”

When he woke up, he felt more refreshed than he ever had. Sunlight streamed through the window and he smiled as he sat up. It was maybe wishful thinking but it looked almost like there was a imprint from someone’s head on the other pillow. 

From Kurt: I had the best dream.

From Blaine: Do tell!

Sleeping became Kurt’s favorite part of the day. The moment he closed his eyes he slipped into a happy place where he could touch the man he loved, not caring at all that he was surrounded by darkness. 

The realization that he was in love with Blaine hit him like a truck. Blaine was the first person he thought of when he woke in the morning and the last person he thought of before he went to sleep. It seemed insane to love someone he had never met but he had never been so sure of anything in his life. 

One evening as he was doing his nightly skincare routine the power went out. With a squeak and a jump, Kurt frantically looked around and his heart leapt into his throat when he realized there wasn’t even light enough to find his phone. 

“It’s dark in here!” The sudden voice made him shriek. “Sorry! Sorry!”

“Blaine?” Kurt’s heart pounded painfully. 

“Your door was unlocked. I just wanted to say hi,” he sounded sheepish and Kurt threw his arms around his neck, beyond relieved. Blaine laughed softly in his ear and Kurt couldn’t help but notice how perfectly Blaine fit into his arms. It wasn’t until his hands moved down Blaine’s back and he felt soft feathers for a moment that he pulled away. 

“Let me just find some candles,” he reached down to squeeze his hands.

“I like it dark,” a strange sensation drifted over Kurt and he nodded. “Let’s go talk.”

For hours they just sat and talked. It was one of the best nights of his life and he couldn’t stop smiling. Even though he couldn’t see, Blaine never let go of his hand. Then the sun began to peek over the skyscrapers and he glanced to the window. 

“Oh, looks like it’s morning,” he said in surprise. Smiling, Kurt turned back and froze when he saw the empty couch.

—

“So, you’ve been very mysterious about this new boyfriend,” Santana smirked and Rachel clapped her hands together. “Is it because he looks like a troll?”

“No,” Kurt scowled and stirred his coffee. 

“Well, show us a picture!” Rachel grinned. 

Kurt bit his lip for a moment. “I don’t have one. I’ve…never seen him.”

Both Santana and Rachel stared at him blankly before Santana let out a huff. “Didn’t you say that he came over a few days ago?”

“Yeah, my power went out…” Kurt knew that it sounded insane. “But I love him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

“About your invisible boyfriend?” Rachel frowned. “Kurt…this guy basically broke into your home when he knew you couldn’t see him. That’s terrifying.”

“Seriously like a Lifetime movie,” Santana added in. “He could be some forty year old ugly rapist! No good person would sneak around and not let you see them.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Kurt said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Santana’s words bounced around in his head. Could Blaine really be some kind of monster? What if he was sharing his bed with a murderer and he didn’t want to be seen so he wouldn’t be recognized from the news or something?

The worry built up to near panic and he clutched his phone tightly as he lay in bed. It was nearly midnight before the bed sank down beside him slightly. 

“Blaine?” He asked softly and felt him kiss the back of his neck. 

“You can’t sleep?” His voice was soft and gentle as always. “I can help with that.”

The wave of drowsiness washed over him and he closed his eyes. Kurt tried his hardest to fight back sleep, knowing it would be so easy to fall into the happy dream that was Blaine. It took some time but he felt Blaine’s breathing slow behind him and he knew he was asleep. 

As quietly as he could, Kurt turned his phone onto the dimmest light and turned in Blaine’s arms to face him. The moment he did he could hardly breathe. 

Blaine wasn’t the scarred, monstrous murderer Kurt had imagined. He was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen. Soft dark curls rested on his forehead, impossibly long lashes painted his cheeks, and his face relaxed in sleep made something in Kurt’s chest ache. Curled slightly around his side was one huge, pristine white wing. 

In a heartbeat, the air came rushing back to him in a gasp. Blaine’s eyes snapped open, perfectly golden, and widened. He scrambled back into a sitting position and stared blankly at him. 

“You shouldn’t have looked,” Blaine breathed.

“Who are you?” Kurt reached a hand out and Blaine jerked back. 

“I…I,” tears built up in Blaine’s eyes. “You can’t know I’m here. Didn’t you trust me?”

“No! I just…I needed to make sure,” Kurt whispered. 

“I loved you,” Blaine spat, getting to his feet as his wings expanded behind him. “I loved you and you didn’t trust me.” 

He vanished and Kurt was left completely heartbroken.

—

The door practically blew open and crashed against the back wall as Blaine stumbled in. He felt like his entire chest has been ripped open. Logically he knew that they couldn’t keep this relationship going for long. He couldn’t keep lying to Kurt but he never thought Kurt wouldn’t trust him. 

He took a few steps in before his mother rounded the corner and frowned slightly. “You look terrible.”

Chest hitching, Blaine collapsed into her arms. “He broke my trust.”

Aphrodite went still before she started rubbing his back soothingly. “Who did?…Ah, it was that boy. The one you were supposed to shoot with your arrow.”

Her grip tightened slightly and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. “I couldn’t do it.”

“We all get blinded by love,” her voice was like silk. “It makes up stupid, it makes us weak. You aren’t weak are you my boy? Maybe you are because you used to want nothing more than to make sure I was worshiped the way I deserve. Now you’re using my guidance to please yourself?”

“Mother no,” Blaine tried to step back but her manicured nails dug into his arms. 

“Thousands of years old and you’re still a child,” she snarled. “Don’t you worry, mother will figure this out.”

A strong shove made him fall back into this room and the door slammed shut. Blaine jerked at the door handle, panic rising in his throat when it stayed shut. 

He should have known better. He should have never confessed what had happened to her. Maybe the love had weakened him slightly and the pain had hurt like nothing before but he should have known better than to make this mistake.

All he wanted to do was go back to Kurt. 

—

Kurt’s fingers flew over the keys of his laptop. The artificial light made his eyes ache in the dark room but he couldn’t stop. He waded through the pages after pages of websites about winged people and it wasn’t until he clicked on a wikipedia page that he found out what Blaine really was. 

Cupid or Eros, the god of love. The image on the page was of a worn relief. He could easily recognize the dark hair and handsome face. Blaine was actually Cupid. 

Tears filled his eyes and he scrubbed at his face. Blaine hid himself because he knew their love was forbidden. He trusted Kurt and Kurt broke that trust by thinking he was anything else but the person who loved him. 

He had to set this right. 

“And you’re the little boy my son fell for,” the voice made him shriek and spin around. A stunningly beautiful woman stood in the doorway of his bedroom. “He’s shattered.”

“Aphrodite,” Kurt breathed, not sure what to do but he stood and nodded his head slightly. “I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. Please, just tell him I’m sorry.”

“Stronger than love,” she held up a magazine and Kurt froze at his picture. “You think you are stronger than me?”

“No.”

“I sent my son to make you fall in love with a monster and instead he fell under your spell,“ she snarled. 

“Just let me talk to him,” Kurt begged. 

Aphrodite looked at him for a long while before her lips curled into a smile. “You have to complete a few small tasks before you prove yourself worthy of his love.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tasks?” Kurt asked slowly, chest tightening at the slow smirk spreading across the goddess’s face.

 

“Of course,” she laughed. “My son is a god, one who you have hurt dearly. Love is difficult and you must earn it. I came down here on behalf of my son. Don’t you want to earn his love?”

 

“Of course!” Kurt nodded furiously. He had never felt so secure as when he was in Blaine’s arms. He would do anything to get that back. “But…can’t I speak to him and explain what happened?”

 

Her eyes darkened and the lights flickered in his apartment. “Do you think you know more than I do? Stupid mortal, loving a god is so much more than loving a god. If you are not willing than forget it. Blaine needs to see your willingness to earn his love to even think about forgiving you.”

 

Something about her expression made Kurt hesitate. Honestly, the whole situation was bizarre. He had only really seen Blaine once and before that had only spoken to him through text and in the dark of night. What he felt when he was with Blaine could only be explained as love. He had never felt the way about anybody the way he felt with Blaine. 

 

“I’ll do anything.”

 

There was a horrible pulling sensation and he found himself stumbling in a dark room. When he finally got his breath back he realized they were in the back storeroom of Vogue.com. 

 

“You know where we are?” Aphrodite spoke behind him. 

 

“At my workplace?”

 

“Love is about taking stock. You need to look at everything you have in your life and make sure that love fits in,” she led him through the rows until they arrived at the very back. 

 

A huge pile of tiny beads was in the middle of the floor. It was almost as tall as his waist and spread out almost in a ten foot circle. The beads sparkled in the faint light and he could see that they were almost every color. 

 

“So, you are to take stock here.”

 

“I don’t get it…” Kurt frowned. 

 

“Sort the beads into colors. I’ll be back at daybreak and you will have individual piles by that time,” she gave him a sweet smile as his insides went cold. 

 

“That’s impossible!” He gasped out and her eyes narrowed. 

 

“It seems like you are not even interested in earning my son’s love back.”

 

Kurt stared at the beads. It would take days to get each of these beads into piles, there was no way he could ever do this by the morning. 

 

“Okay,” the word left his lips. 

 

“I’ll be back by daybreak,” Aphrodite nodded. “I’m sure Blaine will be thrilled to hear that you are dedicated enough to getting his forgiveness that you completed the task.”

 

She vanished and Kurt was left staring at the pile of beads. Carefully he took a blue one in his fingers and there was a tiny cascade of beads. Tears stung his eyes and he stared blankly at the pile. 

 

He would never feel Blaine’s arms around him again. He would never hear his voice. He would never-

 

“Kurt?” A familiar voice made him jump and spin around. “What are you doing here?”

 

Isabelle stood behind him, eyebrows raised. How could he explain why he was standing in front of a pile of beads in his pajamas? His mouth worked around words until she let out a soft sound of understanding. 

 

“Aphrodite,” she said softly and he froze.

 

“…what?”

 

“Magic leaves a trail,” Isabelle took a few more steps towards him. “Especially from a god and you don’t see them around much anymore. What did you do to piss her off?”

 

“What?” He managed to squeak out and she laughed. 

 

“Come on Kurt,” she grinned. “There are quite a few of us left from those times. We may not be gods but we’ve been around the block a few times. I’m a muse which is why I love helping people understand how they can express themselves through fashion.”

 

“Great,” he felt numb. “So…you’re not human?”

 

“Aphrodite is an interesting person. She’s very moody and vindictive…kind of like a preteen girl,” Isabelle laughed. “So, again, what did you do?”

 

“I fell in love with her son,” he said in a small voice. 

 

“Ah, Eros,” she smiled fondly. “Now he’s a good one. Kind, generous and completely dedicated to the task he was given. Aphrodite doesn’t like people taking what is hers and she has been treating that boy like her own personal servant since the beginning of time.’

 

“I have to sort all these beads before morning,” Kurt shook his head and scrubbed his hand through his hair. 

 

“Ah,” Isabelle looked at the pile and smirked. “Remember that ant problem we had?”

 

He began to nod when lines of ants started crawling out from behind all the shelves. What looked like thousands of ants started picking up each bead and carried them away to make piles. 

 

“This can’t be real,” he breathed. 

 

“Aphrodite thinks she can lord over love. She sees it as a gift that only she can give,” Isabelle wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “It’s something that everyone should feel, not something that she can control and punish people with because of her jealousy. You have friends among the divine Kurt, let us help you.”

 

A wide smile spread across his face as the piles grew larger and larger. For the first time since this had all started he felt hope. 

 

By morning the beads had all been put into piles and Isabelle and the ants were gone. A light breeze blew through the storeroom and Aphrodite appeared next to him. Her smirk vanished the moment she saw the piles and was replaced by cold anger. 

 

“I did what you asked,” he said, ignoring the fear in the base of his stomach. 

 

“I can see,” her face was tight. 

 

Kurt held his breath before letting it out in a rush. “So…can I speak to Blaine?”

 

“Speak to him?” Aphrodite laughed shortly, eyes narrowed. “After just sorting a few beads? You need to do more than that.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Kurt raised his chin and tried not to smile at the flicker of irritation on her face.


End file.
